El Cumpleaños De Gray
by silverdragneel
Summary: En cuatro días se celebrara el cumpleaños del desnudista mas querido del gremio, y todos sus amigos están desesperados para buscar un regalo para el mago de hielo, acompañalos en sus aventuras para encontrar el regalo perfecto
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos lo usuarios de fanfiction, aquí me presento soy silverdragneel, esta es mi primer historia haci que espero que sean tolerante, acepto criticas y opiniones para mejorar en un futuro, sin mas que decir empecemos

**El Cumpleaños De Gray**

Nos encontramos con el gremio mas querido y problemático de todo Fiore, pero pasa algo el día de hoy, todo esta muy tranquilo en el gremio, a que se debe estos? bueno, en cuatro días sera el cumpleaños de nuestro desnudista mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, por lo que en el gremio a empesado los preparativos para la fiesta.

Erza POV

parece que e quedado a cargo de llevar las decoraciones, esa mira, como se le ocurre dejar que los hombres entre en fairy hills para ayudar a llevar las cosas hacia allá, creo que mi deber primordial sera mantenerlos a ralla y que no se propasen con las chicas.

dejando eso de lado en cuatro dias sera el cumpleaños de gray, menos mal que lo mandamos de misión con lucy y happy por cinco días haci me dará mas tiempo para pensar que comprarle...(ruido de libros callendose)

que a sido eso, debo investigar (Erza sale corriendo hacia una habitación y abre la puerta de una patada)

Normal POV

Erza: que sucede aquí!? (grito erza)

Levy: a erza! no pasa nada, solo que el bruto de gajeel se subió a un estante para sacar un libro que le pedí y el librero se vino todo abajo

Erza: y gajeel? donde esta? (una pila de libros empieza a moverse)

Gajeel: ayudaaaaa

Erza: ven toma mi mano te ayudare a salir (erza le alcanza la mano a gajeel pero levy la detiene justo antes de darsela)

Levy: déjalo erza seguro que el señor yo puedo solo va a salir por su cuenta (dijo esto muy enojada)

Erza: pero que a pasado que estas tan enojada con gajeel

Levy: le dije que necesitaba que me alcanzara la escalera para sacar un libro del estante de arriba pero el dijo que solo las enanas como yo necesitaban escalera y quiso sacarlo sin ella y ahí vez el resultado

Gajeel: (aun debajo de los libros) acaso es mi culpa de que seas un chichón de suelo

Levy: que me dijiste? (mientras le tira un libro en la cara) nadie te mando a que te colgaras de ahí como un orangután

Gajeel: que dijiste? ni estando aca tirado llego a oírte por lo pitufa que eres

Levy: cállate cállate cállate cállate! ( mientras hacia un berrinche)

Erza: silencio ya los dos! parecen un pareja discutiendo (esto dejo a los dos con un sonrojo y en silencio) bueno creo que voy a llevar unas cosas la gremio

Levy: espera erza

Erza:que sucede levy?

Levy: recuerda lo que nos dijo la casera cuando eramos niñas " que no entráramos así a las habitaciones de las otras personas por que era falta de educación y fata a su privacidad"

Erza: si lo recuerdo, pero esto es distinto, ese ruido me preocupo mucho

Levy: lo se pero no es escusa entendido?

Erza: si lo capto, adiós

Erza POV

valla que me han dado un buen susto, aunque levy tiene razón debo dejar de hacer eso, por culpa de esto me olvide que iba a hacer, mmm... cierto ( erza camino hasta la habitación de juvia y toca la puerta)

Erza: juvia estas ahí? necesito pedirte algo ( nadie responde) mmm, que raro, no la eh visto desde ayer, crei que estaria aqui haciendo otro muñeco de gray, no importa mejor me voy (erza va caminando por los pasillos de fairy hills cuando en una habitación escucha)

...: sabes que me meterán en problemas si se enteran de esto? ( al escuchar esto erza se acerca a la puerta)

...: si lo se pero por favor solo serán unos minutos, es que lo necesito (aun mas curiosa pega la oreja a la puerta)

...: esta bien, solo por que somos amigo

...: gracias natsu-san ( esa es la vos de wendy pensó erza)

Erza: ahora que me doy cuenta esta es la habitación de wendy, como hace poco q se mudo siempre olvido que ya no esta en desuso (se dijo para sus adentros)

Natsu: bien wendy empecemos ( volvió erza a poner la oreja en la puerta)

Wendy: pero natsu-san, no podemos hacerlo si tiene esa ropa puesta quitesela

Natsu: perdón perdón lo olvide jaja

Erza: ( toda ruborizada) a que se refiere con sacarse la ropa que dijo wendy, no sera que ( pensó sacando humo de la cabeza)no, imposible, ella nunca haria algo así ella es aun mi pequeña, debo entrar (pero justo en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza lo que le dijo levy) cierto no puedo entrar así y tampoco puedo interrumpir lo que sea que están haciendo, ya se voy a esperar a escuchar lo que dicen, si pasa algo interfiero ( pensó erza ya decidida, pero...)

Wendy: esto, natsu-san es por el otro lado

Natsu: perdón creo que me equivoque de agujero jajaja

Erza: ( se detuvo en seco) agujero!?

Wendy: quieres que lo haga yo o usted puede solo

Natsu: o vamos wendy yo se como hacerlo

Erza: ( quedo estática) hacerlo?

Wendy: por favor natsu-san, sea menos brusco

Erza: brusco? (ya alterada)

Natsu: pero es que es un poco pequeño y apretado

Wendy: perdón es mi culpa, lo hago mal, todavía no tengo mucha practica

Natsu: no te preocupes la primera vez siempre es así

Erza: primera vez? ( toda sonrojada y al punto de colapso)

Wendy: gracias natsu-san por ser tan amable con migo

Natsu: ni lo digas, sigamos a ver si ahora entra

Wendy: a ver déjame ayudarte

Natsu: esta difícil, creo que voy a usar mas fuerza

Wendy: por favor no natsu-san, se va a romper

Erza: romper? ( ya con la mano en el picaporte y con todo el rubor del mundo)

Natsu: ya casi entra completa

Erza: completa!?

Wendy: por favor controlese, aaaahhh (se escucha un quejido de ella que desde la perspectiva de erza sonó como un gemido) eso me dolió

Natsu: no fue mi intención disculpa, creo que me pase

Erza: no aguanto mas,( entra de una patada derriba la puerta) que esta pasando aqui!

Normal POV

la escena con la que se encontró erza la dejo en shock, estaba wendy tirada sobre la cama con natsu sobre ella

Natsu: erza!?

Erza: que le haces a una niña maldito bastardooooo!

Wendy: espere erza-san no lo golpee ( y de un puñetazo natsu queda inconsciente) por que hizo eso?

Erza: te encuentras bien?, que te hizo este pervertido?, te duele mucho?, dime algo así en este mismo momento lo castro ( decía todo esto con una rapidez que no dejaba que wendy le contestara

Wendy: pero de que esta hablando erza-san?

Erza: de todo lo que dijeron

Wendy: nos estuvo espiando? eso es descortés erza-san

Erza: es que yo justo iba pasando y los oí por error y me preocupe por que escuche la voz de natsu

Wendy: cierto natsu-san, me había olvidado de el, ayúdeme erza-san a subirlo a mi cama

Erza: si ( levantan a natsu y lo acuestan) un momento wendy, que es ese sueter que tra natsu?

Wendy: es uno que hice yo misma para el cumpleaños de gray-san, pero como no se las medidas del lo hice como puede y aproveche que los chicos estaban aquí para llamar a natsu-san y probárselo ya que puede que ellos sean de la misma talla ( al oír esto erza quedo echa piedra con la boca abierta) erza-san se encuentra bien?

Erza: (al salir del estado en shock) pero pero tu dijiste que se sacara la ropa

Wendy: y claro, no puede probárselo si trae la bufanda y el chaleco

Erza: y lo de equivocarse de agujero era ( dijo preocupada)

Wendy: de que natsu-san metió su cabeza por la manga, no se como pudo equivocarse sera por que lo veo todos los días con chaleco que no sabe usar ropa con mangas?

Erza: y eso de si lo hacías tu o el? ( ya desesperada)

Wendy: ayudarle a ponérselo

Erza: lo de ser menos brusco? ( ya agitada)

Wendy: el es un bruto casi lo rompe

Erza: lo de pequeño y apretado ( subiendo el todo de vos)

Wendy: el cuello del suéter creo que tengo que agrandarlo jeje ( lo decía con pena)

Erza: lo de tu primera vez ( subiendo a un mas el tono mas alterada)

Wendy: es la primera vez que tejo uno ( toda avergonzada)

Erza: lo de que natsu se controlara y el quejido tuyo que escuche era de ( casi gritando)

Wendy: natsu-san se levanta para ponérselo y lo estaba por romper, quise detenerlo pero me piso el pie y cai a la cama y al gritar el se asusto y callo sobre mio y alli es cuando entro usted (erza no tenia palabras que decir)

Erza: rayos ahora que ago, si le digo que es lo que pensaba quedare como un pervertida, desde hoy dejare de ver mangas ecchi ( se dijo a si misma)

Natsu: auch mi cara como duele ( se levanto natsu mientras se quejaba) cierto erza, perdóname no era mi intención meterme a una de la habitación de las chicas, solo que wendy necesitaba mi ayuda para el regalo de gray, te juro que no hice nada indebido (decía natsu arrodillado haciendo reverencias)

Erza: esta bien, wendy me lo explico todo

Wendy: a que se refiere con no hacer nada indebido ( pregunto de la forma mas inocente)

Erza: nada nada después te lo explico estoy algo apurada, si ya terminaron puedes irte natsu, lissana te anda buscando

Natsu: pero wendy me prometió que me haria unas galleta ( erza lo miro con su cara de demonio) pensándolo bien me voy ahora mismo adiós wendy, adiós erza ( dijo esto dejando el suéter y llevándose su chaleco y bufanda tan rápido como podía)

Erza: espero que termine el regalo para gray a tiempo

Wendy: gracias a natsu-san ahora se que debo cambiarle algunos detalles, y que ahí de ti erza-san, cual es tu regalo

Erza: es una sorpresa ( la verdad es que todavía no se que regalarle)

Wendy: umm no es justo tu ya viste mi regalo ( haciendo mofletes)

Erza: lo sabrás cuando sea la fiesta, adiós wendy. a y una cosa

Wendy: si?

Erza: no dejes pasara chicos sin que me avises ok ( haciendo una cara espeluznante)

Wendy: ok (toda asustada)

erza cierra la puerta y se va al living del fairy hills a pensar su regalo para gray

Erza: lo tengo! estos sera perfecto

Bien se acabo el capitulo, espero comentarios de que le a parecido, esta historia tendrá entr capitulos, adios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, me sentía deprimido por no recibir ninguna reviews, gracias a Monse y Natsumi con sus reviews que me han revivido el ánimo así que disfruten

A cuatro días del cumpleaños de gray, nos encontramos a dos personas discutiendo en una de las habitaciones de fairy hills, hasta que escuchan un ruido que los hace detener en seco

Levy: shh, que ha sido ese grito

Gajeel: lo escuche, fue la Titania

Levy: y que ha pasado?

Gajeel: por lo que escuche, fue alguna idiotez de salamander

Levy: como lo sabes?

Gajeel: oído de dragón slayer, lo escuche gritar muy asustado

Levy: vamos a ver qué paso

Después de unos minutos, Levy guiada por gajeel encuentran el lugar donde provino el grito, la habitación de Wendy, la estar la puerta entre abierta pasan y se encuentran a la pequeña peli azul con un suéter en manos

Levy: hola Wendy-chan

Gajeel: que tal pequeña

Wendy: Levy-san, gajeel-san que se le ofrece

Levy: escuchamos un grito y vinimos a ver que sucedió

Wendy: no paso nada, solo que erza-san vino y le pego a natsu-san

Gajeel: giji lo sabia (lo dijo muy orgulloso)

Levy: que hiso natsu ahora

Wendy: la verdad es que no lo sé, el estaba aquí ayudándome con el regalo para gray-san

Levy: una pregunta Wendy, por casualidad el regalo para gray es ese suéter que tienes en las manos? (apuntando hacia el suéter)

Wendy: si (con una gran sonrisa)

Levy: oohh (poniendo una cara al estilo anime)

Gajeel: jajajaja (reía a carcajadas)

Wendy: que es tan gracioso? (pregunto muy confundida)

Gajeel: es que la enana dijo... mnmnmn (Levy le tapo la boca)

Levy: nada nada no le agás caso es un idiota, como todos los dragón slayer por lo visto

Wendy: oye (dijo haciendo un puchero)

Levy: perdón quise decir, todos los dragones slayer hombres (haciendo hincapié en esta última palabra)

Wendy: haci esta mejor (haciendo una risita)

Levy: uff de la que me salve (pensó Levy)

Flashback

Gajeel: porque no me ayudaste a salir enana

Levy: te lo merecías por no hacerme caso

Gajeel: enzima que te ayudo a alcanzarte el dichoso libro

Levy: lo necesito para el regalo de gray

Gajeel: te preocupa tanto eso, regálale una camiseta y ya

Levy: estamos hablando de gray, quien sería tan estúpido para regalarle ropa a gray

Gajeel: mmm tienes razón enana, como alguien tan pequeño piensa tanto (volvió a empezar la discusión)

Levy: me sorprende que alguien tan grande no tenga espacio para un cerebro (contesto con enojo)

Gajeel: aah? que dices camarón no te escucho, estas muy abajo

...: que le haces a una niña maldito bastardoooo!

Levy: shh que ha sido ese grito

Fin del Flashback

Wendy: levy-san?

Levy: a si perdón Wendy-chan decías?

Wendy: está dejando a gajeel-san sin aire (apuntando hacia gajeel que ya estaba azul)

Levy: ups (suelta gajeel que se queda agitado buscando aire)

Gajeel: de donde sacaste esa fuerza camarón?

Levy: cállate, bueno Wendy-chan te dejamos tenemos que buscar un regalo para gray

Wendy: que tenga suerte Levy-san, y gajeel-san esfuersese mucho si? ( con una sonrisa melancólica)

Gajeel: tu también pequ... digo Wendy ( dándole una sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida por Levy)

Ya fuera de la habitación, Levy y gajeel se encaminan por los pasillos de fairy hills

Levy: a que se refería Wendy de que te esforzaras mucho?

Gajeel: nada, no te interesa ( dijo muy cortante)

Levy: vamos dime

Gejeel: está bien, solo no lo conozco demasiado como tú para saber que regalarle ( dijo ya resignado)

Levy: está bien, si quieres le hacemos un regalo entre los dos

Gajeel: como quieras, pero no significa que es un regalo de pareja o algo así solo te voy a ayudar y será como parte del regalo ( con una actitud muy tsundere)

Levy: está bien giji ( rio por lo bajo)

Gajeel: y que tienes en mente?

Levy: esto ( le mostro un libro de mapas)

Gajeel: y que con eso?

Levy: en este libro se encuentra la ubicación de todas las ruinas del continente, encontré la ubicación de una de ellas que está en un pueblo del norte que fue destruido

Gajeel: y que tiene que ver eso con el regalo para el desnudista?

Levy: el pueblo del que hablo fue destruido por un demonio hace 10 años

Gajeel: no me digas que

Levy: si, hablo del pueblo de gray, vamos a buscar esas ruinas y traeremos algún objeto valioso para dárselo de recuerdo

Gajeel: una misión, me gusta cómo suena esto giji

Levy: iremos mañana por la mañana haci que prepárate y avísale a lily

Gajeel: no lo creo ese gato esta con los otros exceedos están trabajando junto en su propio regalo

Levy: entonces estaremos solos ( lo dijo con un pequeño rubor)

Gajeel: si, creo que si ( también con rubor y mirando hacia otro lado)

...: se gusssstan

Levy: eh? ese fue happy? donde estas?

Gajeel: no, no es el, tu ven acá pequeñaja

Wendy: perdón no pude contenerme jaja ( lo dijo muy contenta Wendy mientras corría de gajeel y se encerraba en su habitación)

Gajeel: abre solo quiero hablar ( dijo gritando y golpeando la puerta)

Wendy: ahora entiendo porque a happy le divierte tanto ( pensó ella muy sonriente)

Amanecía en fiore, era una mañana fresca en fairy hills, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, Levy se despertaba para tomar el desayuno, tomarse un baño y prepararse para el viaje

Levy POV

Si ya es de mañana, podre ir a buscar un regalo para gray, espero que lo haga feliz, lo mejor de todo es que podre estar a solas con gajeel sí, espera pero que estoy pensando, cálmate Levy cálmate, solo será para buscar el regalo y listo

Normal POV

Ya lista, Levy se encamina por los pasillo hasta la puerta donde la abre y se encuentra con un gajeel todo agitado, sudando y lleno de hojas

Levy: gajeel? que haces aquí?

Gajeel: no es obvio camarón, tenemos que ir a buscar el regalo para el cabeza de hielo

Levy: no me refiero a eso, sino que haces tan temprano y en ese estado ( decía con enojo y preocupación)

Gajeel: nada que te importe, vámonos ( la levanto como un saco y se fueron corriendo)

Levy: oye bájame no me lleves así

Gajeel: es que ya compre los dos boletos para el tren que va hacia ese pueblo y sale en 5 minutos

ya dentro del tren en movimiento Levy leía un libro mientras que gajeel miraba aburrido por la ventana

Levy: ee gajeel?

Gajeel: si qué pasa?

Levy: cómo es que no te mareas, el tren se está moviendo

Gajeel: crees que soy como el estúpido de salamander?

Levy: en el daimato embu en la carrera lo estabas

Gajeel: es que estuve entrenando para no mariarme ( lo dijo en tono muy orgulloso)

Levy: a ya veo ( continuo con su lectura)

Flashback

era casi las 6 de la madrugada en fairy hills, en una de las habitaciones una niña dormía tranquilamente bajo sus sabanas mientras que una gata blanca estaba acurrucada en sus pies, la ventana que daba hacia un árbol se abría lentamente, esto hiso que la gata se despertara de un susto y grito

Charles: quien anda ahí? resp... mnmnmn ( fue tapada su boca)

Gajeel: cállate estúpido gato, no ves que vas a despertar a todos

Charles: ( ya siendo destapada su boca) que quieres aquí y a esta hora estás loco?

Gajeel: solo quiero a la mocosa

Charles: no le dejare que le agás nada pervertido a Wendy

Gajeel: per que dices, solo vengo por una cosa que no te incumbe( la agarro de la cola y la arrojo al baño y trabo la puerta)

charles: déjame salir, juro que lo lamentaras ( mientras golpeaba la puerta)

Gajeel: che mocosa despierta, oye te estoy hablando ( mientras zamarreaba a Wendy)

Wendy: mmm... que pasa ( toda somnolienta)

Gajeel: al fin despiertas niña, si que tienes el sueño pesado rayos

Wendy: ah!? gajeel-san que hace aquí!? ( Muy asustada)

Gajeel: shh más despacio despertaras a todos

Wendy: está bien, que se le ofrece ( dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos)

Gajeel: necesito pedirte algo ( sentándose en la cama)

Wendy: porque a esta hora? ( dijo bostezando)

Gajeel: porque me tengo que ir a buscar el regalo del estúpido desnudista, el único problema es que tengo q ir en tren y bueno...

Wendy: entiendo, quiere que use troia para no marearse y no hacer el ridículo en frente de Levy-san

Gajeel: si, quiero decir no, espera sí, no, eee... ( dijo todo esto rápido)

Wendy: pero por qué no espero hasta más tarde, antes de que salieran, le hubiera dicho a Levy-san que me despertara y yo iba en su ayuda

Gajeel: ese es el problema, no quiero que ella se entere

Wendy: no creí que fuera tan orgullos gajeel-san, estaba bien acérquese ( empezó a utilizar su magia)

Gajeel: todos los dragón slayes somos así

Wendy: yo no soy haci

Gajeel: pero lo será, te lo aseguró

Wendy: omm, yo no seré como ustedes ( haciendo un moflete)

Gajeel: si si si lo que digas ( se escuchan unos pasos de afuera)

Wendy: o no, lo había olvidado, gajeel-san debe irse ahora

Gajeel: ya terminaste?, porque estas tan alterada?

Wendy: es que d de la madrugada ella hace guardia

Gajeel: a quien te refieres con ella? ( la puerta se abre de una patada)

Wendy: es erza-san, corra

Gajeel: espera, tiene los ojos cerrado como es que hace eso ( lo dijo mientras esquivaba espadas que arrojaba)

Wendy: ella es sonámbulo

Gajeel: así es como hace guardia? (al decir esto salta por la ventana hacia un árbol que amortigua su caída)

Wendy: me pregunto si estará bien ( mientras sacaba a charles del baño)

Charles: se lo merece por levantarnos a estas horas, estas bien Wendy?

Wendy: claro erza-san se está yendo , creo que volveré a dormir ( mientras bostezaba)

Charles: si creo que es lo mejor

Fin del Flashback

ya eran las 11 de la mañana, Levy y gajeel bajaban del tren en una ciudad famosa que se encontraba cerca del pueblo y se dirigían a un hotel a preparar todo para tener donde dormir a la noche, ya que calcularon que tardarían un día y mañana a la mañana ya estarían volviendo hacia fiore pero había un pequeño problema

Gajeel: que le pasa a esta ciudad, que acaso todo los hoteles son para parejas?

Levy: esta ciudad es famosa por ser el centro de muchos festivales para parejas y matrimonio, en conmemoración a la diosa de la fertilidad

Gajeel: y como sabes todo eso?

Levy: lo leí en la guía de la ciudad

Gajeel: y si sabias que esta ciudad es haci, por que no me lo dijiste

Levy: porque la acabo de leer

Gajeel: y de donde sacaste eso

Levy: del chico que estaba repartiéndolos a los turista, el que tu golpeaste al salir del tren con nuestro equipaje

Gajeel: creí que solo era un pervertido que quería propasarte contigo

Levy: ooh que lindo, así que solo querías protegerme, gracias gajeel ( mientras se ponía en puntitas de pie y le daba un abraso, aunque en el fondo era solo para molestarlo)

unos señores mayores iban pasando cuando vieron la escena esa

Señora: o mi querido, no se ven lindos

Señor: amor joven

Gajeel: suéltame enana que nos están viendo ( dijo todo sonrojado y nervioso)

Levy: perdón, creo que me propase un poco eso fue muy vergonzoso ( pensó ella uno poco sonrojada)

Gajeel: a propósito que vamos a hacer, no conseguimos lugar donde quedarnos

Levy: y además no podemos pedir dos habitaciones distintas por que tienen que firmar en parejas

Gajeel: qué tal si pedimos una de esas habitaciones, tú duermes en la cama y yo en el suelo

Levy: pero vamos a estar en la misma habitación

Gajeel: mejor que dormir afuera no crees ( mirando hacia otro lados para ocultar su sonrojo)

Levy: está bien

Luego de pedir la reserva y dejar las cosas en el hotel, parten hacia el pueblo o más bien lo que era el pueblo, ya que estaba todo destruido

Levy: si que esta frio aquí, no sabía que la nevada fuera tan fuerte

Gajeel: tienes razón, no te alejes mucho de mí, no quiero que te pierdas

Levy: gajeel ( dijo apenada y con un leve sonrojo)

Gajeel: porque seria difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño como tú en este lugar tan grande ( dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho)

Levy: idiota ( le pega con un libro en la cabeza)

Gajeel: eso dolió que rayos te pasa mujer

Levy: nada que te importe

Gajeel: y? por donde están esas ruinas

Levy: deben estar por aquí sígueme

Gajeel: mira eso, es

Levy: un cementerio ( mira aterrada como habían tumbas y cruses por todos lados)

Gajeel: sigamos, no mires eso

Levy: si adelante

mientras iban caminando, Levy miraba hacia todas partes, toda las tumbas que iba mirando la hacían sentirse cada vez más, una de ellas le da curiosidad ya que había un ramo de flores que parecía que hace poco que lo pusieron

Levy: aquí dice mika y gray, espera gray? y esta tachado, será que ese nombre era muy común en el pueblo? ( pensaba Levy hasta que en grito la hiso volver)

Gajeel: enana ven creo que encontré algo

Levy: voy!, no hay tiempo de pensar en eso

debajo de mucha nieve gajeel encontró escavando un símbolo muy parecido al que le mostro Levy en el libro que traía

Levy: este es el símbolo que estábamos buscando, la puerta debe estar en algún lado

Gajeel: bueno busquemos, espérame que me siento un rato, removí mucha nieve ( mientras ce sentaba en una piedra que estaba detrás de Levy)

Levy: está bien yo me encargo

mientras Levy observaba la piedra donde se había sentado gajeel empezó a hundirse y de sorpresa un agujero se abrió debajo de Levy

Levy: aaaaaahhh ( grito Levy mientras)

Gajeel: levyyyyyyyy ( grito mientras se tiraba al pozo para salvar a su enana)

gajeel logro alcanzar a Levy, la abraso mientras el giraba su cuerpo hacia abajo para recibir todo el impacto y evitar que ella se dañara, lo que paso a continuación es que un fuerte golpe se escucho en toda una cueva, lo que hiso que gajeel soltara a Levy por el dolor del impacto y que esta rodase por una pendiente hacia abajo, gajeel se levanto como pudo y bajo la pendiente para encontrar dos caminos

Gajeel: enana!?, me escuchas enana!? ( grito gajeel hacia ambos caminos)

al no oír respuesta, gajeel intento usar su olfato para encontrarla pero se dio cuenta de que no podía oler nada, sintió una extraña atmosfera desde que entro a la caverna, por lo que dedujo que podría ser eso, no tenia de otra, debía elegir uno de los caminos y buscar a Levy, cuando fue caminando para el de la derecha se encontró un pendiente tirado en el suelo

Gajeel: que es esto, que yo recuerde la enana no usa de estos, bueno lo guardare tal vez sirva de algo ( pensaba gajeel mientras lo ponía en su bolsillo), necesito encontrar a la enana y salir de aquí

mientras que en lado izquierdo, una peli azul adolorida por la caída se levanta para ver que no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía por qué se había caído, el suelo se abrió solo pensaba ella, mientras se sacudía la ropa algo llamo su atención, era algo brillante, al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que era un pendiente

Levy: que hermoso, de donde habrá salido, bueno creo que se verá bien aquí ( dijo mientras se lo ponía en la oreja) bien debo salir de aquí y encontrar el regalo de gray

Mientras tanto en el otro lado

Gajeel: rayos sí que es un camino largo, tengo que encontrar a la enana rápido ( en eso toda la cueva empieza a temblar) que carajos?, enanaaaa!

al terminar el túnel gajeel encuentra a Levy subida a un pilar de piedra que tenía unos escritos antiguos y sobre ella un colla que intentaba agarrar

Gajeel: que haces hay colgada?, no ves qué toda la caverna se está derrumbando?

Levy: si lo sé, pero encontré el regalo para gray y tengo que sacarlo

Gajeel: estás loca mujer baja de ahí

Levy: claro que no, tengo que llevarlo

Gajeel: es solo un estúpido collar, déjalo

Levy: claro que no, es el regalo para gray, va a ser algo que le gustara mucho

Gajeel: que te baje de ahí, serás aplastada

Levy: no entiendes, es algo que le debo dar, el es mi amigo, estuvimos juntos desde pequeños, somos una familia todos lo de fairy tail, por eso es algo especial

Gajeel: me importa más tu vida que ese estúpido regalo

Levy: si eso es lo que crees entonces ayúdame

Gajeel: está bien allí voy ( mientras se subía al pilar)

Levy: gracias ( dijo mientras se daba cuenta de algo) espera, no mires hacia arriba

Gajeel: porque no quieres que... ( no alcanzó a terminar la frase que Levy le arrojo un libro) hey eso dolió

Levy: no levantes la cabeza

Gajeel: cómo quieres que mire si llego, porque no quieres

Levy: estoy usando un vestido idiota ( le grito toda roja)

Gajeel: rayos ( dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y subía gran velocidad)

gajeel iba subiendo a toda prisa con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió que golpeo algo se dio cuenta de que era Levy así que estiro el brazo y la puso en su hombro, ya con los ojos abiertos pego un salto hacia el collar, lo tomo y se tiro desde el pilar hacia abajo para salir corriendo

Gajeel: bien nos vamos

Levy: gracias gajeel

Gajeel: no es nada ( dijo con un pequeño rubor)

lograron llegar de donde habían caído, y antes de que todo se derrumbase gajeel pego un salto para poder salir de allí, en ese momento gajeel bajo a Levy para poder dar un respiro

Levy: valla eso fue peligroso, lo más extraño es que empezó a derrumbarse cuando me subía al pilar, bueno no importa, tenemos el collar ( dijo mientras lo levantaba)

era un collar precioso, la forma de la cadena era de copos de nieve, en centro eran como unas olas congeladas que terminaban con estalactitas de hielo con un piedra de zafiro en forma de gota de agua

Gajeel: bueno es hora de irnos a casa

Levy: gajeel, es muy tarde ya, el tren que tomaremos sale mañana a la mañana, no recuerdas que tuvimos que pagar un hotel

Gajeel: lo olvide ( pensaba gajeel)

Levy: bueno vamos hacia el hotel, quiero descansar

después de llegada la noche e ir al hotel, en donde tuvieron la noche más larga y bochornosa de sus vidas, ya que al llegar al hotel, todas las personas encargadas los trataban como una pareja, desde ofrecerles descuento en cenas para dos, masajes en pareja y servicio en citas hasta descuentos en baños termamales privados mixtos, habitación con paredes aislantes de sonido y ofrecerle una variedad de disfraces para usar en su recamara, así fue toda la noche en ese hotel.

al llegar el día salieron la más rápido posible, para evitar otra incómoda situación y desayunaron en un bar afuera hasta esperar el tren, una vez que terminaron fueron hacia la estación donde tomaron su tren, pero al arrancar algo raro le sucedió a gajeel

Levy: que te pasa gajeel?

Gajeel: nada, nada ( se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y desmayarse)

Levy: te sientes mal?

Gajeel: no, estoy bien ( y en ese momento se rindió y callo mareado

Levy: estas mareado? no era que no te afectaba?

Gajeel: mnmnnmn ( decía cosas inentendibles)

Levy: necesito hacer algo por él, el me salvo de esa caverna, ya lo tengo ( pensó Levy)

Levy se levanto de su asiento y se sentó al lado de gajeel, tomo su cabeza y la coloco en su regazo, el dragón slayer no opuso resistencia al estar tan mareado, luego la maga empezó a peinarlo y despeinarlo hasta que gajeel callo dormido

Levy: no sabía que tuviera el pelo tan suave, se ve lindo cuando duerme así ( pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se ruborizo)

Levy POV

el viaje fue muy calmado, no sé en qué momento me dormí pero cuando me desperté me asuste ya que gajeel me llevaba al estilo princesa ya fuera del tren, no dije nada, me hacia la dormida para seguir así, ya sé que era vergonzoso pero me sentía bien, cálida, cómoda y sobre todo protegida. al llegar a la puerta de fairy hills el me despertó, fue muy brusco, que acaso no sabe lo que es la delicadeza?, no le dije nada solo me despedí y entre, al dejar todas mis cosas en mi cuarto salí por los pasillo para mostrarles mi regalo a alguna de las chicas, no pude encontrar a nadie parece que todas están arreglando el gremio, pensaba entonces ir para allá hasta que me tope con alguien

Normal POV

Levy: hola wendy-chan

Wendy: Levy-san como a estado

Levy: bien, recién llego de buscar el regalo para gray ( mientras le enseña el collar)

Wendy: es hermoso, pero no crees que es muy, como decirlo femenino?

Levy: ese es el punto, es para que él se regale a juvia ( susurrándole)

Wendy: valla, ahora lo entiendo todo ( dijo toda sonrojada)

Levy: entiendes qué?

Wendy: nada nada

Levy: está bien, este será el regalo de parte mía de gajeel

Wendy: así que un regalo de ustedes dos, que romántico suena eso

Levy: no pienses de ese modo, solo somos amigos ( dijo alterada y avergonzada)

Wendy: o vamos Levy-san, es obvio que gajeel-san haría todo por usted porque cree que antes de que saliera me pido que le diese el troia para que no ups... ( se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que hablaba de más)

Levy: que hiso qué?

Wendy: nada nada, adiós me tengo que ir ( dio media vuelto e intento corre pero Levy la agarro del vestido)

Levy: nada de eso jovencita, termina de decir eso o traigo las ciruelas en vinagre que están en la cocina

Wendy: está bien esta bien se lo diré pero no haga eso ni se lo diga a gajeel-san

Levy: echo ( dijo mientras la soltaba)

Wendy: justo antes de irse el vino a mi habitación y me pidió que use troia en él para no marearse en el transporte

Levy: ahora lo entiendo todo

Wendy: me alegra mucho que gajeel-san hiso todo eso para darle un regalo a gray-san

Levy: por qué dices eso?

Wendy: el no te lo conto?

Levy: que cosa?

Wendy: está bien le contare, nosotros los dragón slayer vivíamos con nuestros dragones, eso lo sabe por natsu-san cierto?

Levy: si si, lo ha contado muchas veces

Wendy: bueno, nosotros éramos felices con nuestros padres, ellos siempre estaban para protegernos, cuidarnos y enseñarnos, pero

Levy: pero?

Wendy: hay muchas cosas que no entendíamos y que ellos no podían darnos, por ejemplo una fiesta de cumpleaños

Levy:oohh ya veo ( Levy se puso muy triste al oír esto)

Wendy: nosotros no sabes lo que era tener amigos sabes, estábamos solos con nuestros padres, nadie mas solo nosotros, cuando grandine me abandono me sentí muy solo, hasta que me encontré con jerall, el me enseño muchas cosas que no aprendí con grandine sabes, igual fue en mi gremio anterior, me enseñaron lo que eran las fiestas y los regalos, seguro que natsu-san lo aprendió aquí en el gremio pero gajeel-san no

Levy: porque no?

Wendy: bueno, el después de ser abandonado estuvo solo, después entro a phanton lord que no era un gremio muy amistoso que digamos, así que él no sabe lo importante que es un regalo

Levy: hora todo tiene sentido (dijo en un susurro)

Wendy: como dijo?

Levy: nada importante, bien eso era todo lo que quería saber, vamos para el gremio a ayudar en la decoración?

Wendy: si vamos

y haci se encaminaron hasta el gremio para ayudar en la decoración, faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de gray fullbaster y todavía quedan muchas historias para contar detrás de esta gran fiesta que se avecina

Gracias por leer, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en una semana, no sé si el próximo será tan largo como este o un poco corto como el primero, sin más que decir adiós


End file.
